<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind and in love. by jellyfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300311">Blind and in love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic'>jellyfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind!Kenma AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, blind!Kenma au, chaste touching, experiencing, no angst i swear, soft and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re hot.”</p><p>Where Kenma is blind and wants to know how Kuroo looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind!Kenma AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind and in love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Kuro?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Hm?” he answers without looking up from his book. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo is sitting on a chair in his kitchen, chewing on a pen while making his chemistry work. It’s only when nothing follows his acknowledgment that he raises his head, shifting it to look at Kenma sitting on the ground of his living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boy isn’t laying down with his earphones anymore, listening to videos about guys playing games, but fidgeting with his hands and nibbling his lips. He waits patiently for the blond to continue, knowing he’ll do when ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Can I... Touch your face?” He finally murmurs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo freezes, pen hanging in his mouth as he stares at him. He can see Kenma is feeling anxious right now, but he doesn’t know how to react to that demand to be honest. His silence must have irked him as he adds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“It’s just... It’s been a few months now since we know each other and I’d like to know how you look.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Right. Kuroo met Kenma three months ago. He was searching for something great to do, something that could help people and make him feel useful. He knew he needed that, between his family problems and university classes he needed something out of everything. Something that would benefit not only him but also people who needed it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He first thought about helping elders, but met Kozume-san back then. She was desperate to find someone to befriend her son. She wanted him to go out more often, to meet new people, have some fun. So she asked him to help Kenma, just going with him to arcades, to the park or anything really that would take her son out of his bedroom. Kuroo accepted without hesitation, and then learned Kenma was blind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And the more time he spends with the blond, the more he grows fond of him. He likes his personality, likes hanging out with him even when they don’t talk at all. He just likes his presence. And he’s glad to know that Kenma does like it too, even if he never said it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And today, they decided to stay at Kuroo’s, him doing homework and Kenma listening to video games.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yeah, yeah sure.” He finally answers, getting up to sit down in front of the blond. He crosses his legs, adopting the same position than Kenma before adding. “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Hesitantly, Kenma extends his hands, stretching them forward, searching for him. Usually, Kuroo would have taken them and led him to where the blond wanted, but he has learned that it was actually the worst thing to do. In moment like these, letting Kenma find what he was searching for was best for him and probably what he wanted him to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Except that his hands land right on his pecs. He laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“That’s a quality start Kenma, it's my boobs. Geez, if you wanted to go that far, you just should have asked.” He teases, feeling his cheeks heating up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He grins when he sees red creeping into Kenma’s cheeks too, who punches him before grumbling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I was searching for your shoulders idiot. You’re taller than I thought even when you’re sitting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo smiles fondly, letting his hands move to his shoulder without reluctance. Kenma is never bothered or upset about his little jokes. The blond has a good sense of humor and can’t be vexed easily. He admires that about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It’s only when Kenma’s hands touch his neck that understands what letting the boy touch him really means. Immediately he tenses, swallowing nervously. His friend notices of course, wincing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Sorry.” He says, quickly moving his hands to his jaws. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">This time Kuroo doesn’t answer, looking at the blond. They are only a few centimeters away, and he has to bend his head a little as Kenma tilts his so he can move easily. They are remarkably close, too close for his own sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He can see Kenma’s eyes, looking down as usual. He is used to see his pupils not moving around, just staying fixed on an invisible point. But he likes that too. They are breathtaking, golden and transparent, round but angled like a cat. They are just beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">His hands keep touching his jaw, cupping them gently in his palm. They are soft and warm, and the contact sends shivers down his spine. His fingers are light, browsing his skin with so much care, as if not to hurt him. This is a bad idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Thumbs brush against his cheeks slowly, feeling the texture, searching how large they are, how soft. Kenma has no special expression on his face, he is relaxed, curious. Kuroo bits his lips, closing his eyes when the hands move farther, cupping his cheeks this time, thumbs searching for his eyes, his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He feels Kenma’s index drawing his nose, as his thumbs, still on his eyes, are more cautious, more slow. And when he talks, Kuroo feels his breath brushing his skin turning his already pink cheeks crimson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What is the color of your eyes?” Kenma whispers, probably afraid to break the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">So he answers in the same tone. “They’re brown.” He pauses and then. “Nothing out of the ordinary on the contrary to yours. They are beautiful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kenma frowns, stopping mid-gesture. “You have to be a bit more detailed than that, Kuro.” He purposely ignores the compliment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Hm, they’re like stars, but golden stars. They shine, but they’re also transparent. As if they were the most precious thing in this planet.” He breathes out, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the admission. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He receives a light tap on his temple as Kenma scowls. “I wasn’t asking about mine idiot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Fine, fine!” He chuckles, imagining his wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes through his closed one. “What do want me to say? They’re brown, basic. Like the feeling in the woods, when the only color that matches the green of the leaves is the brown of the trees. It’s warm sometimes but also deep?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kenma hums, tracing his brows, brushing under his eyes. He does this for a few more seconds, encircling his eyes, discovering his nose and forehead. Then, he says bluntly, matter-of-fact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You’re hot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo chokes, breath stuck in his lungs. He nearly opens his eyes at the surprise but keeps himself from doing it just in time. Kenma notices his sudden change and understands the meaning of his words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Not like that!” He nearly yells, face turning beautiful shades of red again. “You’re impossible! I meant like... like warm! Your skin is warm.” He furrows. “Am I making you uncomfortable? I mean, we can stop if you want, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“No,” Kuroo interrupts, opening his eyes once he feels the fingers uncovering him. “No, it’s okay, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kenma nods, going up to his hair. There, he pats him, brushing his hands into his hair and making them messier. He bits his lip, preventing him from laughing, but fails miserably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“They feel so messy.” He teases. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo groans. “They are! Impossible to tame, my mother and I gave up years ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">This sparkle a laugh out of the blond, making him smile fondly. Kenma gives a last ruffle at his hair before going down again on his face. And once his thumbs settle on his lips, Kuroo tenses. He doesn’t move though, letting his friends do as he pleases. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">His fingers are still warm, skimming on his lips chastely. Kuroo feels suddenly very hot, his whole body burning, agonizing. He can’t help but breath out shakily. Kenma doesn’t react, still carressing his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Then, slowly, he becomes closer and closer until their faces align. He can definitely feel the breath of the blond on his skin, and he can’t help but stare at his lips. In a strangled sigh, he murmurs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Kenma?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The blond approaches further, stopping inches away from his lips, where his fingers are still settled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Can I?” He asks, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But Kuroo is too disturb to give a reliable one so he nods. In a heartbeat, Kenma’s lips are on his, two of his fingers between them. They barely touch, as he backs down a bit, parting their lips before reducing the gap for the second time. This time, the pressure is firmer, and he retreats his fingers once sure his lips are on the right place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Kuroo can’t help but kiss back, pushing against his lips, tasting them. They are warm too, just like his hands and they are sweet, as if they’re made of candy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It’s a new way of exploring, a new way of touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And as they both smile into the kiss, Kuroo thinks he wouldn’t mind Kenma using his lips again to know how he looks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea like three hours earlier and just went with it even though I have already four ongoing fics. </p><p>Anyway, I offer it to you, just some fluff! I hope you enjoyed it! Don’t forget to comment/kudos if you liked it, it makes me really happy!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>